Hatsukoi
by kiyoha
Summary: Hanya kisah singkat yang melibatkan 2 pemuda tampan Kunugigaoka, tentang pahit-manisnya cinta pertama mereka. First fic in AnKyou.


**_Hatsukoi_**

 **Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning:  
** **Maybe OOC, kesalahan EYD, penggunaan bahasa gado-gado, dibuat ngebut waktu lagi galau mikirin nasib fic lain yang ga kelar-kelar, ora jelas, ada 2 bagian yang semuanya penuh keabalan hasil ketik sampah masyarakat(?) dan banyak kekurangan lainnya. Don't like don't read, 'kay?**

* * *

.

.

Kepala _strawberry-blonde_ itu terus mencium mesra meja sekolah sejak bunyi bel masuk tadi pagi, membuat seantero kelas A keheranan dibuatnya. Terutama para _Five Virtuosos_ , atas analisis biologis dari Koyama serta ramalan psikologis dari Araki, mereka mencapai kesimpulan bahwa ketua mereka—Asano Gakushuu—tengah mengidap stres akut berkepanjangan. Lihat saja, ia bahkan tidak menggubris panggilan mereka untuk belajar bersama di perpustakaan. Untuk makhluk _majime_ seperti Asano, menolak ajakan belajar kelompok tidak masuk _option_.

"A-sa-no." Lelaki tertampan dari sisa kuartet _Five Virtuosos_ menepuk kepala sang ketua dengan lembut. Di wajahnya tersirat keprihatinan. "Ada apa, sih? Dari tadi pagi begini melulu… Stres belajar, kah?"

Respon cuma gelengan. Asano ogah buang-buang suara. Araki menghela napas.

"Asano, kalau ada masalah ya curhat saja ke kami, nggak bakal _cepu_ kok. Rahasia terjamin. Nggak akan bocor." Ia menimpali kalimat Sakakibara. Nggak tahu kenapa, Koyama ikut nepuk-nepuk, Seo nimbrung membawa logat _LA-_ nya.

" _We'll help you, Asano. We're friends, right?"_

Mungkin karena terharu dengan kalimat manis 4 kawannya, atau mungkin karena takut paras gantengnya merata bak _Slenderman_ akibat mencium meja dalam jangka waktu lama, Asano mengangkat wajahnya. Glek—suram. Terlihat sepintas garis kemerah-merahan di sekitar iris keunguannya yang kini sayu. Pemicu ketua ganteng nan perfek Kunugigaoka menjadi sebelas dua belas dengan manusia sakaw masih sebuah misteri.

"…Kalian beneran mau bantu?" sinyal ragu. Sakakibara manggut-manggut.

" _Anything for you_."

"Begitu, kah. Kalau begitu, aku minta bantuan kalian…"

Jeda cukup lama dari pihak _strawberry-blonde_ , menyebabkan jantung 4 insan _kepo_ di hadiratnya berdegup kencang karena terpacu rasa penasaran.

"Aku… Lagi galau."

* * *

 ** _Hatsukoi -Asano side-_**

* * *

Galau. _Galau._ **Galau.** _ **Galau.**_ Satu kata yang tidak terduga dari bibir Asano. Ya maklumlah, _Five Virtuosos_ yang dekat dengan sang ketua sekalipun tidak pernah sama sekali melihat sosok Asano Gakushuu yang dirundung galau khas-khas remaja abad 20. Mereka— _Five Virtuosos—_ sesakti apapun ilmunya pasti pernah merasakan perasaan kompleks yang lebih familiar disebut _galau_. Entah karena terlalu _desperado_ melihat kertas soal ujian, atau karena sebab lainnya.

Asano hidup terlalu sempurna sampai detik ini. Lantas badai apa yang membuat perasaannya mendadak terombang-ambing?

"Demi _Apollo_ —Asano, _my dearest class' rep,_ apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

 _Haah._ Asano menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Akan kuberitahu, asal kalian berjanji takkan menertawaiku. Kalau kalian sampai tertawa—awas saja." ancamnya tegas. Namun tanpa kalimat ancaman barusan pun, _Five Virtuosos_ takkan ada yang tega berbuat jahat semacam itu. Oh _hello_ —Asano yang _so perfect,_ lho. Asano yang putra tunggalnya om Gakuhou itu, lho. Penyebab kegalauannya pasti tak main-main, mungkin selevel dengan sebab tenggelamnya kapal _Tita—_

"Aku… Sepertinya tertarik pada seseorang." Wajah yang sehari-hari tampak _cool_ itu berubah kemerahan.

 _…Hah?_

Oke, ini baru sesuatu yang baru. Entah apakah otak Asano berevolusi jadi remaja normal atau sudah mulai somplak gegara terlalu sering musingin kelas E—entah yang mana, yang jelas _Five Virtuosos_ ingin melempar meja sekarang.

Ehm. Walaupun begitu, walaupun pada kenyataannya mungkin otak Asano yang _fabulous_ sudah mulai berkarat karena coretusiacoret kelelahan berpikir, mereka tetap memaklumi. Oh ayolah, Sepintar-pintarnya Asano, dia tetap saja remaja kelas 3 SMP yang dapat merasakan indahnya ber- _chuunibyou_ dan suka-duka jatuh cinta. Bahkan orang yang _majime_ sepertinya saja dapat terjerat jaring asmara. Sekali-dua kali punya sosok yang disuka bukanlah hal asing, 'kan?

(Dalam kasus kali ini, mungkin hanya cinta monyet—)

Ini juga… Cinta pertamanya, 'kan? Orang bilang, cinta pertama adalah yang paling berarti, akan sulit terhapus dari hati, walau sekeras apapun dirimu mencoba, walau berjuta memori berusaha menggantikan keberadaannya. Dikarenakan pernyataan itu, harus ditangani dengan penuh kehati-hatian oleh ahlinya.

 _[Dan mereka ingin Asano bahagia.]_

Mengulurkan tangan bukan hal yang sulit dilakukan. Asano, yang selalu berjuang dalam kesendirian kini membutuhkan mereka.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin kau menjelaskan padaku, Asano." Sakakibara menyampirkan poni oranye yang menutupi _amethyst_ indah milik sang ketua. "Siapa gerangan… Sosok yang berhasil merebut hatimu?"

Bibir itu terkatup sedemikian rapat di awal, namun kelamaan untaian kata mulai teralun diantaranya.

"Kalian benar-benar takkan menertawakanku, 'kan? Aku sadar diri kalau ini bodoh sekali. Bisa-bisanya aku—" Asano menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Orang yang kusuka itu…"

 _Mereka bilang kau tidak bisa memilih, kepada siapa hatimu akan memihak. Siapapun itu, kehendak hatimu adalah hal absolut yang mustahil kau dustai._

 **"… _Akabane dari kelas 3-E."_**

Sakakibara baru teringat bahwa cinta itu buta; cinta itu kadang berbanding terbalik dengan logika. Namun kasus kali ini terlalu mustahil dilogika; benar-benar tak dapat dicerna olehnya.

Duhai Asano, mengapa cintamu pedih bak Romeo yang hampir putus asa meraih Juliet nun jauh di sana? Kau tahu 'kan kalau ada cinta yang takkan tersampaikan walau sekuat mungkin kau berusaha?

' _Akabane Karma… Setidaknya biarkan aku menyampaikan pesan ini kepadamu: 9x-7i lebih besar dari 3(3x-7u). Kau mengerti 'kan, pesan dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam ini?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Saat kau merasakan sentuhan teman masa kecilmu berbeda dari biasanya,  
_ _saat itulah juga kau tahu bahwa perasaanmu telah berubah_ — _lebih kompleks dari yang kau rasakan sebelumnya._

 _Inikah namanya... Jatuh cinta?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Hatsukoi -Maehara side: sweet-_**

* * *

"Maeharaaa~ Bangun, kalau tidak kau akan terlambat ke sekolah."

Dering jam weker menolak untuk berhenti. Selimut tebalnya terlempar entah ke mana, bertukar peran dengan uluran tangan yang terus menerus menepuk pipinya, memaksanya untuk terjaga. Maehara—tokoh utama kita kali ini—mengerang pelan, berusaha menyingkirkan jemari mulus itu dari wajahnya.

"Aku tahu... Setidaknya biarkan aku tidur 5 menit lagi..."

Sementara sang pelaku 'membangunkan paksa' berkacak pinggang, pipi _mochi-_ nya menggembung dan antena kembarnya bergerak-gerak lucu. Maehara memang tukang tidur, sulit sekali membangunkannya setiap pagi untuk berangkat sekolah—bahkan mungkin ibunya sendiri sudah angkat tangan.

"Ma-e-ha-ra!" Sekali lagi ia berseru, berlutut di ujung ranjang empuk milik si _light-orange_ , kini mengguncang tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang kuat. "Maehara! Duuh..."

5 menit berlalu, akhirnya Maehara rela melepas diri dari dekapan bantalnya yang empuk. Tangannya meraih weker, "Sudah kubilang, pasti pas 5 menit. Aku takkan melanggar janji, Isogai."

"Tetap saja. Kamu akan terlambat, dan _kamu akan membuatku terlambat_." Isogai mendengus seraya memasukkan buku-buku tulis dan tempat pensil ke dalam tas biru tua kepunyaan sang pemilik kamar. "Aku sudah membereskan tasmu, ayo segera cuci muka."

 _Haah._ Maehara menghela napas. "Mengapa kamu selalu saja bertingkah seolah-olah kamu ibuku, sih?" Tangannya yang terbalut piyama mengulur lalu tubuh langsing Isogai jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Selamat pagi."

.

 ** _Isogai Yuuma_**. Laki-laki yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya. Sampai sekarang—kelas 3 SMP—pun mereka masih bersama seperti dahulu. Laki-laki bersurai eboni (ditambah dua antena yang mempermanis penampilannya) dan beriris _amber_ yang berkilat. Pemuda dengan tutur kata yang lembut, manis dan jenaka, siapapun pasti akan menyukainya dan mudah akrab dengannya. Tipikal sosok yang disukai semua orang.

Pagi ini pun, ia menjalankan rutinitas membangunkan teman masa kecilnya yang _bed-baka,_ Maehara. Melelahkan sekali—bayangkan, ia sudah ada di kamar ini dari jam setengah tujuh dan Maehara baru berniat bangun jam tujuh lewat sepuluh. Yang benar saja, keterusan tidur juga ada batasnya.

Tapi... Ini karena peduli, 'kan?

...

 _"Itadakimasu."_ Sepiring penuh telur dadar gulung tersaji hangat di hadapannya. Baru saja jemari Maehara bersiap menyambar, Isogai yang baru muncul dari area dapur menyentil dahi lebarnya. _Ouch_.

"Sumpit." Peringatan pertama. Jangan sampai Isogai mengingatkannya lagi.

"Iya, iya. Seperti biasa _manner_ mu keras, ya."

"Ini 'kan supaya kamu biasa, Maehara. Kalau di publik 'kan tidak sopan!" Isogai kembali berkacak pinggang. _Apron_ putih yang ia kenakan melambai selagi tubuhnya bergerak—selaras dengan goyangan antena kembarnya yang lucu. "Dasar... Aku khawatir melihatmu. Memangnya pacar-pacarmu tidak sebal melihatmu begitu?"

Usai kalimat itu terucap, Isogai kembali sibuk dengan cangkir teh di depannya, tanpa sadar sepasang _amber_ mencuri pandang.

 _'Hari ini juga dia seperti biasanya, ya...'_

.

Ya. Beberapa minggu ini, Maehara menyadari bahwa ia mulai menyimpan rasa tersendiri kepada teman masa kecilnya.

Dari teman masa kecil, menjadi sahabat, berkembang lebih jauh lagi menjadi rasa suka. Itu bukan hal yang aneh, 'kan?

* * *

 ** _Hatsukoi -Maehara side: sour but sweet-_**

* * *

Entah sejak kapan hatinya berseru _'dia orangnya!'_ , yang jelas, ia merasakan bahwa Isogai yang dulu dan sekarang benar-benar berbeda. Yang sekarang lebih... Manis? Menawan? Mempesona? Apapun itu, ia tidak bisa menyangkal fakta bahwa terkadang jantungnya berdegup kencang saat berada di dekat sang _casanova_. Mungkin sebagian orang menganggapnya aneh karena itu, tapi hei, reaksi ragamu takkan berbohong.

Ia memang sudah beberapa kali menjalin hubungan dengan gadis-gadis, tapi... Jatuh cinta? Ini yang pertama kalinya.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk memendam perasaan itu jauh di dalam hati—tak ingin merusak keadaan.

Bahkan ia tak kuasa membayangkan reaksi Isogai jika ia tahu akan perasaan Maehara padanya.

.

Hari ini pun hari yang sangat biasa. Suasana di _assassination classroom_ alias kelas 3-E juga tidak berubah setitikpun. Koro-sensei mengajar seperti biasa, para murid belajar seperti biasa, tetap diselingi percobaan pembunuhan. Yang sedikit lain dari biasanya hanya metode belajar hari ini. Koro-sensei memberi ide untuk belajar menggunakan cara observasi, jadi murid-murid membentuk kelompok untuk mengambil data tentang lingkungan sekitar. Yah, setelah ulangan akhir semester, mereka ingin cara belajar yang sedikit lebih santai.

Sekarang, Maehara tengah terbaring di atas rerumputan lembut, dengan tambahan bantalan empuk—paha Isogai.

Angin semilir membelai helai eboni Isogai, hingga terlihat seperti menari-nari. Anak itu masih saja sibuk mengerjakan tugas walau Maehara sudah mengalihfungsikan kakinya menjadi bantal—itu tidak ada efeknya untuk anak rajin seperti Isogai, yang merangkap sebagai ketua kelas 3-E. Sedari tadi tangan kanannya tak berhenti menulis tiap-tiap kalimat yang terpikir di otaknya.

"Yak... Laporan selesai." Ia mendengus lega. Akhirnya selesai juga dengan usahanya sendiri—Nakamura dan Kurahashi sepertinya sulit diandalkan, Maehara juga jangan ditanya—dan tinggal dikumpulkan di meja guru.

 _"Otsukareee."_

"Kamu tidak membantuku, Maehara... Jangan sok bilang begitu, deh." Gemas, Isogai mencubit pipi teman masa kecilnya itu tanpa ampun. "Dari tadi kerjaanmu cuma tidur-tiduran saja. Duuh..."

"Ow ow ow, lepaskan—aduh, iya, iya."

 _Bercanda dengan akrab seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah._

.

"Hei, Maehara... Kudengar tadi kau menolak pernyataan cinta dari anak kelas A?" celetuk Isogai tiba-tiba, membuat kawannya terbatuk-batuk.

"Ka-kamu dengar dari siapa?!"

"A-ah, enggak..." Isogai memiringkan kepala, jambulnya berayun mengikuti.

"Tadi sewaktu aku mengumpulkan laporan kelas ke gedung utama, aku tidak sengaja dengar beberapa murid perempuan membicarakannya, jadi..." Ia tersenyum simpul. "Kukira kamu tidak pernah menolak pernyataan cinta siapapun, heh?"

Mendengar ucapan sahabatnya yang entah mengapa terkesan penasaran, Maehara manyun. "Iya... Soalnya 'kan aku punya... Pertimbangan." jawabnya grogi.

"Jadi Maehara sang _playboy_ punya _sosok tercinta,_ nih?"

"Jangan panggil aku _playboy_ , dong. Kedengarannya nggak enak." Kerucut bibir Maehara semakin menjadi-jadi. Isogai tertawa kecil.

"Syukur deh, nggak gonta-ganti pacar lagi jadinya."

"Kamu, ya..." Maehara yang sebal digoda akhirnya bangkit dan menjawil pipi sang ketua kelas, sementara korbannya hanya tertawa-tawa geli. _Dasar Isogai. Dia bisa-bisanya saja menggodaku seperti ini. Kalau sudah tahu perasaanku baru deh bakal diam. Haah._

 _._

 _"_ I-Isogai sendiri..." Maehara berucap tertahan. Awalnya ragu ingin mengangkat topik ini atau tidak, tapi sudahlah. "...Memangnya tidak punya orang yang disuka?"

 _Astaga_. Maehara membekap mulutnya sendiri. _Sial, mengapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Maehara bodooooh?! Ini bisa jadi bumerang buatmu, aaaargh!_

 **"Orang yang disuka?"** Isogai malah balik bertanya, kepalanya miring sedikit tanda bingung. "Orang yang... Kukagumi, misalnya?"

"Bi-bisa jadi..." Maehara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _Yah kalau orang yang dikagumi 'kan, siapapun punya. Jadi tidak apa. Syukurlah._

"Um..." Isogai berpikir sejenak. **"Rahasia, deh."**

 _Dan kalimatnya malah meninggalkan tanda tanya yang tak kunjung hilang dalam pikiran Maehara._

* * *

 ** _Hatsukoi -Maehara side: bittersweet-_**

* * *

 _Bibirku ini tak kunjung berhenti bergetar kala aku menyembunyikan perasaanku dibalik senyuman. Ingin kukatakan, tapi apa daya? Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdiri di sampingmu. Aku, sebagai sahabatmu._

 _Seberapapun sakitnya, aku akan terus mendukungmu, walaupun jika kau..._

"Aku... Ingin mengurus rapat ketua kelas lagi, ya! Tolong kamu isi laporan kelas hari ini, lalu letakkan di atas meja Koro-sensei. Atau kalau tidak, minta tolong Kataoka-san."

 _...semakin menjauh._

Lagi. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam dua hari ini Isogai menuruni gunung menuju gedung utama dengan alasan 'mengurus rapat ketua kelas'. _Hello?_ Apakah harus sesering itu mereka mengadakan rapat? Apa para ketua kelas tidak dapat dipercaya hingga harus diingatkan terus menerus? Apa itu alasannya?

Awalnya Maehara sama sekali tidak ingin ambil pusing, namun hati kecilnya memaksa.

...

Ah, ia menyesal. Ia menyesal sudah capek-capek menuruni gunung demi membuntuti sang ketua kelas merangkap sahabatnya, Isogai. Memang, anak itu beralasan ingin mengurus rapat ketua kelas—benar atau tidak, ia rasa tidak—karena yang penglihatannya tangkap hanyalah sosok sang eboni, tengah mengerjakan setumpuk soal latihan bersama ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka... Dengan akrabnya. Demi ini, Isogai rela berbohong padanya?

Dua minggu sejak pertanyaannya pada Isogai tentang 'orang yang disukainya', kini jawabannya sudah jelas.

...Dadanya sesak seketika.

.

.

"K-Kau mungkin benar... Ini tanda aku menyukai... Asano... Ya..." Isogai berucap terbata-bata, penjuru wajah manisnya memerah bagai tomat masak. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh bibir, mengangguk-angguk seakan baru mengerti arti perasaannya selama ini.

"Aku... Tidak menyangka. Awalnya aku ha-hanya mengaguminya yang penuh kelebihan, ternyata sekarang..." Telapak tangannya berusaha menutupi semburat nakal yang memperelok tampilannya di mata Maehara. "...Aku... Menyukainya, ya?"

Entahlah, apakah benar atau tidak keputusannya memberi tahu sang ketua kelas, namun ia merasakan firasat tidak enak. Apa akan terjadi hal buruk? Ia tidak tahu. Yang pasti ia ketahui, Isogai terasa semakin jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Maehara, _kamu mau membantuku, 'kan_?"

Maehara Hiroto menginjak ranjau pengancam kelangsungan kisah cintanya.

* * *

 ** _Hatsukoi -Maehara side: bitter-_**

* * *

.

.

 _PLAAAK_

 ** _"Maehara bodoh! Aku benci sekali!"_**

Seorang anak SMP bersurai eboni terlihat berlari kencang menjauhi area gedung lama setelah telapaknya yang mulus menghantam pipi Maehara tanpa ampun hingga berubah kemerahan. Di belakang ruang olahraga, Maehara mengusap pipinya yang terasa sakit.

[namun dibanding itu, dadanya sudah pasti lebih perih]

 _'Sial, sial, sial! Maehara, kau bodoh sekali! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?!'_

Ia baru sadar, menciumnya tiba-tiba bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk menyadarkan sang teman masa kecil akan perasaannya. Isogai tidak sama dengan gadis-gadis yang selama ini selalu ia dapatkan walau dengan cara paksa. Harusnya ia tahu, cara kekerasan bukan solusi tepat untuk Isogai yang lembut dan rapuh. Lihat saja, ia berlari menjauh sambil berurai air mata.

Mengapa ia tidak menyatakannya dengan baik dari awal?

Alasannya cuma satu—ia pengecut. Ia tidak memiliki secuilpun keberanian untuk menyatakannya. Ia takut menghadapi resiko. Ia takut ditolak. Ia takut... Hubungannya dengan Isogai akan berubah ke arah yang buruk. Ia takut sekali.

Dan bodohnya, ia malah melakukan hal ini. Habislah sudah ikatannya dengan Isogai yang ia jalin dengan penuh kehati-hatian sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Habislah sudah, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memandang wajah sang _casanova_ setelah ini.

.

 _Apakah ini saatnya untuk merelakan?_

 _Apakah ini saatnya untuk menyerah?_

Jika dipikir ulang kembali, Isogai memendam rasa terhadap Asano. Bukannya tidak mungkin mereka bisa bersama. Malah sebaliknya...

Bukankah mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi? Asano cerdas, begitu pula Isogai. Mereka berdua bertata krama baik, dan sesama ketua kelas. Mereka berdua berparas menawan, yang kerap membuat satu sekolah iri melihatnya. Apa lagi yang kurang? Mereka sempurna.

Isogai lemah finansial, Asano bisa membantunya. Asano _master_ bidang eksak dan matematika, Isogai pakar bidang sosial. Asano kerap terlalu percaya diri dan ambisius, sementara Isogai rendah hati; bila disatukan, mereka dapat mendorong Kunugigaoka ke arah yang lebih baik. Bukankah itu bagus?

Selain itu...

 ** _Asano adalah yang terbaik, dan Isogai lebih dari pantas untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik_.**

 _Terkadang cinta bukan dinilai dari perasaan ingin memiliki, namun sekuat apa hatimu untuk merelakan._

 _._

 _Dibalik fakta bahwa cinta pertama adalah satu hal yang akan abadi di lubuk hati, cinta pertama juga merupakan... **Hal yang akan sulit untuk terwujud.**_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _'Memang benar. Untuk mengikat batin dengan orang yang kau suka, salah satunya adalah dengan berada di dekatnya. Seperti misalnya, sahabat... Atau teman masa kecil. Namun hati-hati, karena semakin dekat hubunganmu dengannya sebagai [teman], maka..._

 _Untuk mengubah keadaan, bukankah akan menjadi semakin sulit?'_

 _Saat jauh kau akan sulit menggapainya, saat terlalu dekat juga kau akan semakin sulit menggapainya.  
Kalau tidak terwujud, kau juga akan sulit melupakannya. Double pain._

 _Karena cinta itu kejam, bukankah begitu?_

* * *

.

.

"Maaf, tapi aku... Menyukai Akabane dari kelasmu."

Kumpulan berkas rapat ketua kelas berjatuhan dari dekapannya, membuat sang _strawberry-blonde_ merunduk dan memungutinya satu per satu.

"Kar...ma...?" bibirnya berucap tak percaya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin.

"...Jadi, maaf. Aku menghargai perasaanmu padaku, Isogai Yuuma. Namun maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

Asano melangkah pergi, setelah meninggalkan bekas luka di hati.

...

...

 _"Maehara_ —"

 _Dan saat Isogai membutuhkan pelukan hangat sang teman masa kecil yang selalu melindunginya selama ini, ia tidak ada di sana._

 _._

 _._

 _Is this the END?_

* * *

 **a/n**

 **apa ini maafkan daku yang harusnya ngelanjutin fic yang belum kelar eh malah bikin debut gagal total di FAKI-tapi senang sih, hehehe. Dedicated buat anak-anak BANGSATSU yang kemarin nyuruh saya nyumbang debut ke FAKI, maap kalo saya belum bisa nyumbang gula-gula ya hati ini sedang tersakiti /nangis/ /dilempar/ tadinya serius mau bikin gula-gula yang manisnya bikin sakit gigi, tapi nggak ngerti kenapa endingnya gini, mungkin karena saya terhasut untuk membully mz Mae, entahlah :') mana mas icogay juga kena NTR di akhir-akhir kan ada apa dengankuuu *tabokpipisendiri* namun sesungguhnya bikin NTR terhadap NTR itu menyenangkan, uhuy.**

 **(terus baru sadar awal-awal deskripnya banyak dan panjang-panjang akhir-akhirnya malah singkat dan lompat gegara keburu ngantuk-/plak)**

 **Sebenarnya ini cuma kumpulan drabble iseng yang disatuin, ada juga yang udah keburu dipos di fb, tapi nggak apa kan demi meramaikan FAKI? *kedip* /alesanlo**

 **Terakhir, yoroshiku, minna~! Dan makasih udah mau mampir :3/**

 **kiyoha**


End file.
